1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording method and more particularly to a recording method of the type in which electrostatic atomization of a liquid occurring at the surface of the liquid is applied to the phenomenon that when a coloring material solution holding member of a planar form, for example, is partly immersed in a solution of coloring material, the solution juts up from the surface thereof in accordance with the affinity of the material of the coloring material solution holding member for the solution.
2. Description of Prior Art
In one type of recording method known in the art, a solution of coloring material is shot out in fine sprays through small nozzles onto the surface of a recording medium, such as recording sheet, to record an image thereon. This method, which is generally referred to as an ink jet recording method, offers advantages in that the recording operation can be performed at high speed and with little noise and a colored image can be recorded as desired. However, this method has the defect, which is so serious that it almost defeats the method's own object, that when the nozzles are not used for performing a recording operation the solution of coloring material that remains at the forward ends thereof vaporizes and solidifies and causes obturation of the nozzles, because the nozzles have a very small diameter of about 10 to 50 microns. Various proposals have been made to provide means for avoiding obturation of the nozzles. However, no satisfactory solution to the problem has been proposed yet, so that this method has the aforesaid serious defect in spite of the attempts to eliminate same.